


The Tipping Point

by jeeno2



Series: Rebel Side [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Edging, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Premature Ejaculation, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Ben Solo’s friend, Rey, is teaching him all about sex so he’ll know what to do when the time comes. Only trouble is, he gets so excited whenever she’s around all their lessons end almost before they begin.Tired of embarrassing himself in front of the girl he loves, Ben decides to take matters into his own hands.





	The Tipping Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts).



> This little one-shot is for Ever-so-reylo, who requested an outtake from the Rebel Side of Heaven universe about one billion years ago as part of a “follower appreciation” thing I did on tumblr. It took me until now to think of something worthy of her. :) 
> 
> As long as you know the premise of the original fic (Ben Solo is a virgin; Rey, his friend, offers to teach him everything she knows about sex just to be helpful; and hijinx, naturally, ensue) you should be fine to read this one.

The alarm on Ben’s phone goes off before dawn, waking him from a very sound sleep.

His cock is stiff, aching inside his sleeping pants—and hard as a rock. Though, of course, waking up in this state is a common enough thing for him these days.

Sighing, Ben feels around on his nightstand until he finds his phone. He shuts the ringer off and tosses it on the bed beside him.

He still has another thirty minutes before he needs to be out the door for his run. Another two hours before he has to be showered and on his way to his summer job.

Plenty of time.

Ben slides his hand inside his boxers and wraps his hand around his aching cock. The pressure of his cool hand on his dick feels good.  _ Too _ good. 

Which, of course, is the whole fucking problem.

Ben rolls over a little, sets the timer on his phone, and gets to work.

* * *

 

_ Rey’s hands in his hands feels amazing. _

_ But Rey’s lips on his lips, her delicate fingers tangling needfully in his hair _ —

_ It’s like a revelation. Like something out of a fever dream. _

_ Ben had no idea what to expect tonight. The look she gave him after proposing her insane idea, the tender way she’d held his hand _ —

_ Things like this don’t happen to people like him. In the days since Rey told him she’d teach him everything she knew, Ben has half-wondered if maybe he’d dreamed the whole thing up _ — _ or if maybe he’d had more to drink that night than he’d realized. _

_ But now he’s here, in Rey’s apartment. With her. Making out with her on her couch. Following her lead. Rey’s clever tongue is gently tracing the seam of his lips, she’s angling her body closer to his, and _ —

And _ , Ben’s experience with women is far too limited to allow his imagination to conjure anything that feels as real as this. Rey is warm and soft, and her lips are pliant as they move against his. He has no fucking clue how to do any of this _ — _ that’s why he’s here, of course; so she can show him, teach him how _ — _ but still, there is no doubt in his mind that this is real, and that it’s happening.  _

_ To him. _

_ Rey tugs Ben closer by the lapels of his shirt, and he goes blindly, willingly, wrapping himself around her, holding her as close as he can in the hopes that maybe, if he just holds her tight enough, he’ll never have to let her go.  _

_ A contented sigh leaves her, and it’s the most beautiful sound in the world.  _ He _ made her make that sound. He’s been in love with her since the first week of law school and  _ he’s  _ the one who’s making her feel good right now. The knowledge is intoxicating, heady, sets fire to his blood and causes Ben’s already aching cock to twitch hard, insistently inside his pants. _

_ As if on cue, Rey slides her hand down between their bodies and gently, gently, palms his cock over his slacks. _

_ Ben’s eyes fly open. _

_ And all hell breaks loose. _

* * *

 

Ben tries not to think about Rey when he does this.

He really does.

He tries to think about baseball instead. He goes over all the stats he knows, starting with individual players, and then moving on to teams, divisions, and various World Series’ playoff games from 2002.   

When that inevitably fails—when images of Rey kneeling on the floor with his cock wrapped tightly in her little hand break into his thoughts and crowd out everything else—he moves on to the Rule Against Perpetuities. 

None of it works. No matter hard he tries, sooner or later visions of Rey in various states of undress float up to the front of his mind. Memories of what she’d looked like sucking him off, what it had  _ felt _ like to have her mouth on his cock, are stronger than anything he can put up as a defensive barrier. 

Her mere existence, even when she isn’t actually here, is enough to coax his hand to speed up, his fist to grip tighter, and his body to let go, over every protest his conscious mind might make.

And so it feels like he’s only just gotten started when his cock throbs and spasms hard inside his fist. Ben groans into his pillow, a desperate, guttural sound, a hot jet of his spend shooting out of him as waves of pleasure wrack his body and melt his spine.

When he catches his breath, he rolls over and checks the stopwatch on his phone.

He made it four minutes, fifteen seconds this time.

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

Twenty-one seconds longer than last time. An improvement, to be sure. But still pretty pathetic.

Hot shame floods him, displacing the lingering bliss from his orgasm.

He’s going to have to try harder. Rey may be trying to teach him as best she can, but the least he can do is show up to their next lesson a prepared student. 

He knows what he has to do.

Gritting his teeth, he wipes his hand off on his sleeping pants.

And then he gets out of bed and fires up his laptop. 

* * *

 

_ “There’s no need to be sorry.” _

_ Rey is looking at him with so much tenderness, so much sympathy, it honestly just makes things ten times worse.  _

_ “I know. It’s just…” Ben can’t finish the thought. One minute Rey was kissing him, and the next she touched his dick, and he _ literally _ almost came in his pants right then and there. If she had left her hand on him even one second longer he probably would have. And his life as he knows it would have been over. _

_ Even now, with Rey sitting an entire couch cushion away from him and no part of their bodies touching anymore, things are still pretty touch and go. Ben’s heart is pounding in his chest and his cock is absolutely  _ throbbing _ , eager and desperate for Rey to touch him again. Everything is spiralling out of control and it feels like there is nothing Ben can do about it. _

_ God, she must think he’s such an idiot. A hopeless, pathetic idiot who comes the second a pretty girl touches him. What was he thinking, agreeing to this plan? What was she thinking, suggesting it? _

_ Rey murmurs something about working with him on his stamina. It’s only through sheer force of will that he doesn’t come from that suggestion alone _

* * *

 

Ben Solo has always prided himself on his research skills.

He got the highest grade in his first year Legal Research and Writing course. He crushed the competition in last fall’s Moot Court competition. 

And he currently has the highest GPA out of everyone in his class. 

If an answer to a problem is out there, he has no doubt that if given enough time and the right resources, he will find it.

“Premature ejaculation,” he mutters under his breath. He guesses that’s as good a place to start as any. If this yields nothing useful he will try a different approach. But for now…

He types the words into Google and hits enter.

The search yields an alarming number of results, although he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. He scrolls through them, past 1-800 numbers for clinics and research studies and ads for topical creams you can order from China.

He tries not to blush—because really, by this point he should be well beyond shame—but mostly fails.

When he gets to the last few results, he pauses. Raises an eyebrow.

“Edging.”

_ Edging? _

He has no idea what that is, but clearly other people do because there sure are a lot of articles about it. And none of them seem to involve rubbing weird creams into his dick. A definite plus in Ben’s mind.

He shrugs, decides that maybe he can skip today’s run after all, and clicks on the first link

* * *

 

_ Ben is gently cupping Rey’s bare breasts in his hands and,  _ fuck, _ it’s even better than he imagined. She is so soft, all over, and her nipples pebble up perfectly against his palms. _

_ He wonders if it’s possible to die just from happiness. Just from this. _

_ Rey squirms on his lap, and her ass grinds against his erection seemingly without her realizing it’s happening. This is their second  _ date _ , and tonight they agreed to work on his stamina. Whatever that means. He has no idea if Rey sitting topless on his lap while she rubs up against his hard-on is what she’d had in mind, but the tightening he’s already feeling in his balls tells him this will be over before it’s even gotten started if she doesn’t stop moving. _

_ “You can kiss them, too. If you… I mean. If you want.” Her voice is quiet. Almost shy. That surprises him. Why is  _ she  _ shy right now? There must be dozens of guys waiting in line for her. For this.  _

_ He does want. He isn’t sure he’s ever wanted anything more in his life. _

_ Ben leans forward, sucks one of her perfect nipples into his mouth, and wonders if this, right here, might be what kills him.  _

* * *

 

In the end, Ben decides to stick with the articles in Cosmo.

He’s pretty sure he’s not part of Cosmo’s intended demographic, if even half of what he’s heard about Cosmo over the years is true. He doesn’t have ten pounds he needs to lose by Christmas. He doesn’t have a man he wants to satisfy in bed. 

He has less than ten percent body fat, something he’s more than a little proud of. And there’s a  _ Rey _ he needs to satisfy, not a man.

Even so, Cosmo at least seems to treat both the subject at hand and the reader with a level of respect he can’t seem to find in the other articles he’s found on edging. That’s something. Just about everything else he’s found are either overlong Reddit posts full of misspellings and highly dubious claims or links to PornHub videos.

“Find your PNR,” Ben murmurs under his breath as he reads. “Point of no return.” He’s hunched down low in his office chair and is angling his laptop away from the open door to his office, because if anyone sees what he’s reading—Phasma, for example; or, god,  _ Hux _ —that would just lead to awkwardness and a conversation he would basically rather die than have.

The instructions the articles provide seem simple enough: jerk off until you feel like you’re about to come, and then… stop. And then soon enough, you’ll be able to last longer when you actually fuck for real.

It all makes a lot of sense to him. He’s been jerking off, yet not having as many orgasms as he  _ really  _ wants, for as long as he can remember. If he can pair those two things together  _ and _ end up a better partner for Rey during his lessons he figures he might as well try.

He bookmarks the page he’s on, shuts his laptop, and adds  _ Edging Session #1 _ to his Wunderlist to-dos.

* * *

 

_ Just as Ben feels like he’s finally getting the hang of things, Rey slides gracefully off his lap and down to the floor without warning. _

_ He starts to panic a little. Is she not enjoying the way he’s kissing her breasts? Is he doing something wrong? But then she spreads his knees apart with her hands and moves between them, and all the questions he’d been about to ask her die in his throat. _

_ Rey runs her hands meaningfully up and down his thighs until her fingers find his belt buckle. She makes quick work of it, sliding the belt free from his slacks and tossing it to the floor before Ben remembers how to breathe. _

_ She licks her lips meaningfully. Ben wonders if this is what a heart attack feels like. _

_ “Do you want me to?” she asks. _

_ If his cock could scream it would be doing it now. _

_ “ _ Fuck  _ yes _ ,”  _ Ben hisses instead. _

* * *

 

Ben decides to have Edging Session #1 that afternoon when everyone else goes to Starbucks.

His reasoning for it is twofold. 

First of all, he thinks the odds of him being able to last a good long while are reasonably high if he tries this in a place as fundamentally unsexy as Snoke & Associates’ twenty-third floor men’s room.

Second of all, reading all these Cosmo articles about edging has made him think about fucking Rey even more than he  _ normally  _ thinks about fucking Rey. Which is to say: all he’s thought about all day long is fucking Rey. And if he waits until he gets home to masturbate, he might not survive.

And so after Hux and the others leave for their afternoon lattes, Ben locks himself into one of the men’s room stalls. He carefully lays a paper seat protector down over the toilet seat to protect his slacks—and then he sits down and unbuckles his belt.

Carefully, he slides the small bottle of hand lotion he keeps with him for cold mornings out of his jacket pocket and squeezes a small dollop of it onto his hand.

He undoes the button and zipper of his pants with the hand that’s still clean. He pulls his cock—already rock-hard and yearning to be touched—out of his boxers.

He closes his eyes and tries to remember what Cosmo told him.

_ Pace yourself, _ he reminds himself sternly.  _ Stop when you’re almost there. When you get to the Point of No Return, take your hand off your dick and just...  _ be.

He’s got this. He knows he’s got this.

Nodding to himself, he wraps the hand that’s slick with lotion around his cock, and tugs.

_ Oh.  _

_ Rey licks a hot, wet stripe along the length of him before sucking him fully into her mouth. Her lips are wrapped around his cock now, and she’s looking up at him from the floor as she sucks, hollowing out her cheeks around him... _

Ben comes in less than sixty seconds with a garbled cry, and so hard he nearly falls off the toilet.

* * *

 

_ It takes Ben much longer than it probably should to catch his breath. He is dazed, reeling, absolutely blown away by what just happened. _

_ What Rey just did to him. _

_ His eyes slowly regain focus and he looks down, where Rey is still sitting cross-legged on the floor.  _

_ She is giving him a quiet, meaningful look. She licks her lips. Despite the fact that Rey just blew him to within an inch of his life Ben’s now half-hard dick twitches at the sight of it. _

_ He should probably say something. She probably expects him to say something. _

_ He clears his throat. _

_ “Rey,” he says. His voice sounds weird to his own ears, like it’s coming from somewhere else. From someone else. He laughs a little in spite of himself. “That was…”  _

Beautiful. Amazing. Perfect. Just like you.

_ “Yeah. It was,” she agrees. But he never finished the thought, so he doesn’t really know what she’s agreeing to. _

I love you _ , he thinks, fiercely, though he knows he will never have the courage to tell her. _

* * *

 

Cosmo says it might take a few tries before edging actually works. It’s apparently a difficult thing to master, denying yourself an orgasm the second before you’re about to have one.

According to everything Ben’s read today he’s not supposed to be frustrated just because he failed in his first attempt.  

But Ben passed frustrated a long time ago.

“Come on,” he groans through gritted teeth, struggling to keep a tight mental grip on the Remedies rules at the same time he’s keeping a tight physical grip on his dick. He  _ thinks _ it’s working a little better this time. Maybe. Possibly. A quick check of his timer tells him he’s been going a solid five minutes now, and his balls still aren’t signalling anything too alarming just yet.

Promising.

Maybe Cosmo was right and it does just take a few tries before practice makes perfect. Or maybe it’s because this is the third time he’s jerked off in fourteen hours and even he has his limits. Either way, when Ben’s orgasm finally begins its inexorable crest up his spine, he manages to dig down deep within himself and… let go.

“Ugh…  _ fuck, _ ” he grunts, fighting every instinct he has. He balls up his hands into tight fists and presses them as hard as he can into his eye sockets. His dick is throbbing, his balls are  _ screaming _ at him, but somehow he manages to hold off, reciting everything he can remember about specific performance over and over and over again until it feels like he’s going to lose his mind.

Seconds pass. And then, minutes. Ben’s dick is still harder than it’s been in his life, but his balls are starting to relax enough that it feels like maybe he can start to breathe again. 

He looks at his phone.

Ten minutes and fifteen seconds. Good. This is  _ good. _

And then his phone buzzes with a new text.

From Rey.

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

**_See you tonight, Ben_ **

**_Should I bring anything?_ **

A pause, and then:

**_I can’t wait to teach you how to eat me out_ **

Ben’s phone falls to the floor and he nearly chokes on his tongue.

“Oh fuck me,” Ben whines. He’d been so wrapped up in his strategic jerking off he’d almost forgotten that Rey will be here in two hours. For their third official date. Or... lesson. Or whatever it is.

And, if everything goes as planned, in less than  _ three _ hours his face will be buried between her glorious thighs. 

Before he can remember Cosmo’s advice about points of no return and letting go and deep breathing Ben grabs his dick,  _ hard, _ and starts jerking off again. He wonders what Rey might taste like, the sounds she’ll make when she comes apart on his tongue—

—and he comes, hard, almost immediately.

As he cleans himself up Ben decides, resigned, that eleven minutes and fifty-two seconds is, if still not ideal, at least a step in the right direction.

“Could be worse, anyway,” he mutters. 

(God, he is so completely and totally fucked.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter at [jeenonamit](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/)!  
> Or on tumblr, also at [jeenonamit](https://jeenonamit.tumblr.com/).


End file.
